Gift of the Night Fury (Hiccup's little sister: My version)
by Khione62
Summary: All the dragons suddenly flys away and no one has any idea why. Hiccup and Lilith decides they would try to solve the mystery and find a way to get the dragons back but their Snoggletog turns out to be better than what they thought it would. How?


**(Lilith) Hiccup's Little sister, (Dušan) Gustav Larson's older brother. (Bony) Boneknapper dragon.**

* * *

'_This island is Berk, boasting the kind of balmy, fun-in-the-sun climate that will give you frostbite in your spleen. The one upside is our annual holiday. We call it: Snoggletog, but i call it Snuggle day! The reason why we whose such a stupid name will always be a mystery for me. But with the war long over and the dragons living among us, this year's Snoggletog promises will surly be one to remember!_'

The siblings woke up when the whole house was shaking or more their eyes snapped open and they heard a familiar roaring outside. Lilith pulled the covers over her head as Hiccup did the same but the roaring and shaking persistently continued before Hiccup unenthusiastically sat up. "Okay, Okay, Okay, I'm coming."

Hiccup sleepily reached out to grab his helmet like he couldn't find it before he found the cold metal and grabbed the breastplate and put it on and got out of bed. He walked over to Li's bed and shakes her shoulders until she finally stirred awake and sat up groggily to yawn and rub her tired eyes. She knew that Toothless wont leave her behind and went under her covers to change while Hiccup made his way down slowly and still half asleep. When Lilith was done she hurried after Hiccup while working on her braid.

They got out of the house still yawning and tried to wake up. "Good morning Toothless." The sister greeted. "Good morning Mr. bossy." Hiccup greeted and Toothless made a gurgling laugh which Hiccup mimicked in response and made Lilith giggle while covering her mouth embarrassed of her laugh. "Do you always have to wake me up so early to go flying?" He started to say before he slide on the ice by his prothetic leg but Toothless caught him before Li could try grabbing into his shirt because that would make her fall.

Toothless helped him up on his feet and the brother cursed at the metal leg. "Stupid leg." The Night Fury purred at him worriedly before snuggling into Li's tummy. "Thanks buddy, i'm okay. Yeah, We-We can go flying now." Hiccup smiles while Li cheered at her brother. Before Toothless decided to burp into his face and boy, his reaction was hilarious but the smell even made Lilith to wave her hand to gat the smell away from her. "Ew, ew, ew, what? Ew." He repeated disgusted by the smell.

Lilith laughed before wrapping her arms around his neck. "Toothless, what did you eat?" All the dragon did was gurgling before placing his head on her back. "Alright, quite with the snuggling, should we fly or not?" Hiccup asked still smelling the horrible smell. "Flying!" Lilith exclaimed happily and they put on the saddle and flew up to the sky.

They twirled up over the clouds before flying straight with an incredible speed. "Come on! Let's see what you got today!" Hiccup challenge and Toothless dives straight down towards the ground making Hiccup and his sister cheer excitingly before the Night Fury opens his wings when they were close enough to the water. The cold wind was wiping them in the face but they didn't care about that more then the amazing things they were doing. They flew up to a sea-stack that was held together by a thin rock platform.

Hiccup looked at them nervously. "Okay, you two ready?" With that he removed his feet from the pedals and grabbed into Li. They both stood up and balanced on top of the dragon. "Easy." They got closer and when they were close enough Hiccup threw Lilith and then jumped himself. Toothless flew underneath and was able to catch them. They landed a bit unsteady on him but they were quick to sit up straight and Hiccup put his feet back to the pedal that helped Toothless flying steady again.

"Yes! Finally!" Hiccup cheered as they soared over the water. "We did it!" Lilith cheered throwing her arms up to the sky with a large smile.

* * *

Back at Berk, everyone was decorating and fixing everything for the Snoggletog day. They all helped doing it and even the dragons helped them decorate everything.

"Here?" A woman asks sitting on top of a Gronckle while holding a shield to place on the dragons nest hut. "Yes, yes, nooo, nooo, no, that one a wee big higher!" Gobber order the woman and pointed at a spot and she flew higher and held it up for Gobber to see. "Here?" She asks to make sure.

"There, ah, that's the spot!" Stoick put his hand on Gobber's shoulder and gave him a thankful smile that his friend returned. "Alright!" The woman understood and put it up.

A child dressed as a green Gronckle ran over to Meatlug and roars playfully at her and Meatlug roars stronger but still playfully back at the kid who laughed and ran away with the dragon chasing after her. "Attaboy Meatlug." Fishlegs smiles as he watched them play from his position after hanging up a decoration.

Astrid was with Dušan and their work was to put up shields on the tree with the help off their two Deadly Nadders. The blue one was Stormfly and the red one was Karma. Dušan found Karma irritating the other dragons and even the people. Surprisingly they had the same kind of personality and he knew how to deal with him, that's how they become friends.

"Are you ready girl?" Astrid asks holding two shields, ready to be thrown. Dušan just twirled the three shields around as asking if his dragon was ready and the answer was when his yellow and red spikes came out from his tail.

Stormfly raised her tail and brought her spikes out as well, telling Astrid that she was ready. Astrid nod at Dušan who gave her a nod back before they both threw the shields up and the two Nadders wiped their tails to fire their dangerous sharp spikes and hit their target.

"Odin's beard, Gobber. Vikings spending the winter holiday with dragons. What would out fathers say" Stoick exclaims next to his friend when they looked at everything they once thought was hopeless. "They'd think we'd lost our minds!" He answered with a smile that made Stoick laugh, agreeing to that one.

"Hahahahaha. Well done. Well done, all of you!" The chief praised at his village and its people who gathered together with each other. Astrid petted Stormfly who nuzzle into her touch and made her pet her while Dušan and Karma just gave each other a knowingly look. "I've never thought i'd live to see this day. Peace on the island of berk. This will surely be the greatest holiday, we've ever seen!" Everyone cheered before a loud echoing roaring was heard above the sky that cut them off. "What the...?" Stoick wondered lost of words when he saw hundreds of dragons flying above them.

The dragons on the island stared up at the sky with thin eyes, even Stormfly had eyes into slits when they saw all of the dragons. "What in Thor's name?!" Gobber exclaimed cocked of the sight in front of him. Hookfang climbs up the roof of a house and let out a huge roar that made the resident of the dragons fly after them. Snotlout who didn't want his dragon to leave him was desperately clanging into the mouth of his dragon head statue, trying to get up.

"Come back! Where are you going?" Snotlout asked after his red Monstrous Nightmare took off to the sky to join the others. Fishlegs looked around before he remembered his dragon. "Oh! Meatlug!" he ran to find his dragon before it was to late while the rest of the villagers stared around them in confusion and worry. Some of them tried to convince them to stay while Karma just gave his rider a look.

"Don't look at me, fly." He didn't even look at his dragon when he said it. The red Deadly Nadder continued to look at him for some reason. Astrid looked up at the sky before she thought of something that made her face pale. "Where's Hiccup and Lilith?" She looked up at the sky again clearly worried about her lover and his sister.

* * *

Hiccup, Toothless and Li was still soaring in the sky from their morning fly. "What do you say, guys? Wanna go again?" Hiccup asked petting Toothless side as Li was smiling like crazy. Toothless moaned before Li saw what was flying towards them quickly. "Look out!"

The brother screamed when they flew into the swarm of dragons and tries to avoid them as best as they could but one of them knocked Hiccup's helmet of his head and Lilith's hairpin also fell when her hair got out from the braid. "Oh, no! My helmet!" Hiccup cried out when he saw it fall with something else after. "My hairpin!" Toothless saw those things falling and not a second later he dived down, desperate trying to get to the precious things they held dear to them.

Neither Hiccup or Lilith expected this and yelped, Hiccup tried to stop the diving Night Fury before he could get to the water. Lilith held into him by the sudden dive. "Toothless! No, no, no, no! Whoa... Wait! Toothless! Stop!" Toothless stoped right above the water still trying to find the things. "We'll get it later Toothless. First we need to get back and find out what's going on." Lilith mumbled to the dragon with disappointment in her tone. Her brother agreed and with a final look he turned around and flew back to the island.

* * *

"What's the matter? Where are you going?" A man asks his dragon before it flew off to join the others in te sky. "Nonono! Don't leave, Stormfly, don't go! Please?" Astrid pleaded as she ran towards her dragon who ran away and flew up to the rest. Karma gurgled before he follow, Dušan frowned slightly but that disappeared as fast he saw Toothless flying down and landed.

The sibling quickly jumped off, Hiccup didn't waste any time running towards his lover. "Astrid!" Li was right behind him, trying to ignore the tickling of her hair. "Hiccup! What's going on? Where are they going?" She asked before Li was tackled into a warm hug. "I was worried idiot." Li hugged back after realizing who was hugging her.

"I'm not an idiot." She muttered into the hug before he pulled away and looked at her hair. When he heard Astrid's question he looked up at him, wondering what his answer would be before he was overwhelmed with Vikings asking where they went. They shoved at each other for answers and Dušan held Lilith closer to not accidentally get shoved to the ground.

"Why did they leave?"

"What's happening?"

"Will they ever come back?"

Hiccup tried to silence them by saying stop but they were to worried to hear. Luckily Stoick come to the recuse and silenced them. "Calm down! Give him a chance to speak!" Bellowed as he shoved himself through the crowd to his children and looked at his son. "Hiccup, where are all our dragons going?" He asked and hopped for a good answer. Hiccup could only sigh in disappointment. "Dad... I don't know."

Everyone sighs before looking towards Toothless who was communicating to Stormfly for a short moment before she flew off and everyone looked at them disappearing in the sky.

* * *

Later that night everyone was heartbroken and gathered together in the Great Hall for a meeting. Everyone was talking in the mouth of each other, barely hearing what the other was complaining about but they all knew they complained about the same thing.

"Where'd they go?! Snoggletog is ruined!" A man lamented in sorrow when he spoke to his friends. "It's not ruined!" Stoick bellowed as he walked through the people to stand in the middle to make the people see him and hear him clearly. The fire in the Great Hall was the only thing that made them feel heat but that also made them think about their dragons even more.

The Chief and father was standing on the wooden part of the large fire place in the middle as he spoke out at his people. "We're Vikings! We've been perfectly happy celebrating without dragons for generations! And there's no reason we can't do it again! Now we don't know where they've gone off to. But we have to have faith that they'll be back soon. Am i right?" Stoick reassured them while the teens and the two children where watching from their position at the wall.

Li carried Dušan's warm blue jacket and her hair was freely hanging over her shoulders and even tickling her cheeks much to her dislike. Dušan himself was leaning against the wall next to his childhood friend and looked at the chief blankly.

"You're right, we are tough!" Gobber shouted through the people wearing shiny bells and baubles on his arm and helmet that made people snicker at the sight. "Most of the time... Let's sing some Snoggletog songs!"

The teens sighs as they started walking towards the door and out of the Great Hall. Li jumped on Dušan's back and he caught her legs and let her have a piggy ride as they went out to the cold air.

"That was depressing..." Ruffnut says looking exhausted.

"I know! I was looking forward to spending the holiday with Stormfly." Astrid agreed before Tuffnut heard Fishlegs whistling a happy melody and turned to face him while Dušan had been staring at him with suspicion in his eyes, still carrying the girl on his back.

"What are you so happy about? Don't you miss Meatlug?" He asked, surprising the way to happy boy.

"Me? Oh! Yeah!" He cleared his throat before he started fake crying that only made the boy's eyes narrow even more. "I miss him so much!" He flinched when Dušan spoke up with a smile but with cold and sharp eyes.

"If you're gonna fake cry... Do it right, or else we might find it suspicious. Not that i care, it would be fun to know what i can do if i find something that can hurt M'lady's feelings." He smiled dangerously sweetly. "Stop scaring him." He just shrugged at Li's words and kept quiet. "We-Well, good night!" He then hurried away and seemed to walk faster each time he glanced behind his back to see those turquoise eyes glaring daggers at him.

'_He's definitely hiding something..._' Dušan though before Astrid spoke up a bit happier then before. "I've got an idea! Let's come up with a bunch of new holiday traditions! You know, to bury the sadness!" That idea just made them all groan besides Lilith, Dušan and Hiccup, Lilith cheered at least but Astrid glared dangerously at Hiccup. He flinched a bit before agreeing on the idea.

"Actually, Astrid might be on to something." He didn't get good reply at that comment.

"Easy for you to say. Your dragon can't go anywhere without you." Tuffnut told him looking towards the Night Fury looking down the edge and tried to get think of a way how to fly without falling. "Must be nice." Ruffnut told him jealously that he still had his dragon.

The teens walked away feeling a bit angry while Hiccup looked towards Toothless a bit guilty. Dušan looked at the brother for a while before walking home towards Lilith house to put her to bed because she was already asleep.

* * *

The next day some children had built a snow gronckle but the thought of the dragons and that they weren't there with them only made them sadder. They even hugged the snow dragon, not caring if they got cold by the snow.

The sadness was interrupted by Astrid's voice. "Yaknog! Get your Yaknog! Come on! Get a frothy delicious cup of cheer!" She called out while balancing the Yaknog with some cups on a shield before she saw the twins, Snotlout and the two children carrying some things.

"Hey, you guys! Try this tasty new beverage I made for the holidays." Astrid approached and stoped her friends who turned around to look at her. "Ugh! What's that smell? Is that you?" Tuffnut shoved his sister to the side and made her fall to the ground. "It's Yaknog!" Astrid beamed while pouring up a cup of Yaknog for Tuffnut so see.

"Ugh! If I drink that I'm gonna yak nog all over the place!" The boy of the twins coughed disgusted by the smell. "Maybe you'd rather taste a punch in the face?" Astrid threatened while Ruffnut got up from the ground dizzily before she sniffed and pull out her tongue by the horrible sent.

"Astrid, it sounds delightful. I'd love a mug." Snotlout says and took a cup to drink it while Astrid smugly smiled at Tuffnut with a hand on her waist. Snotlout forcefully swallow the drink and place the cup back on the shield. "You could really taste the yak!" Snotlout cringed before Fishlegs came running and even shoved Tuffnut to the side to know what was smelling.

"Mmm, yum! What is that?"

"Oh! You wanna try some? It's my new traditional drink." Fishlegs sees Snotlout shaking his head behind Astrid with an alarming expression to tell him that it wasn't any human consumption.

"Oh... You know... Ehm... I have... suddenly inexplicably changed my mind." Fishlegs gulped regretful and took some steps back. "Well, you don't know what you're missing. I bet Hiccup will love this. oh! Li, do you and Dušan want to try a cup?" Astrid asks the children.

Lilith looked at the cup on the shield and then up at her, the cup, at her before smiling sweetly before she politely declined. "Sorry Astrid, not right now. Maybe later? right now we need get these things to big brother." She told her while gesturing the things they held.

"That's fine, can i come with you two? i am going the same way after all." Lilith nod her head as the three walked off towards Gobber's smithy.

Ruffnut soon noticed Snotlout's discomfort and was sobbing while holding his pained stomach. "Are you crying?" She asked him, not needing an answer to that one.

Menwhile the two children and the happy teen was walked towards Gobber's smithy where Hiccup were working on his new invention for Toothless. "Big brother! we're back and we brought Astrid with us!" Lilith called when they entered. "Yeah, I'm over here, Guys. Coming!" Hiccup called back as he took a tool from the wall and walked over to them as they placed the things they had on the desk.

"Here. Happy holidays, from me to you." Astrid says holding up the shield. "Thank you, Milady!" Hiccup thanked as he took a cup from the shield and Li's eyes grew, not wanting to warn her brother because of Astrid but at the same time felt slightly bad for him. "What are you up to?" She asked when she saw the invention.

"Okay, you're gonna think I'm crazy, but I just couldn't stop thinking about what Tuffnut said last night. Toothless can't come and go like the other dragons, and that's just not fair. I was up all night and I think I found a way to fix that." Hiccup told them as he showed them the fin he had created for the Night Fury before he took a sip of the drink only to realize how disgusting it tasted but could't swallow and could't spit it out.

Dušan gave him a smug look. "No way! You built him a new tail? So he's gonna be able to fly without you!" She happily told him.

"Hmhm!" He says not able to speak correctly with the Yaknog. "Poor Big brother... you would't do that to me if i made a horrible drink, right?"

"I would tell you..." He lied. He glared at every person that was about to spit out the drink and forced them to swallow. Himself drinks everything up to make her happy only to get stomachaches afterwards that he was able to hide.

"Wow, what a great gift!"

"Hmhm..." Hiccup put the cup away.

"What if he never comes back?" The thought hurt a bit.

"Mh..." Dušan grabbed Lilith's hand and pulled her out of Gobber's smithy, bored of what they're talking about. "Where are we going?" Lilith asked tilting her head. "It's Snuggle day, right? I'm cold." Lilith eyes grew as well as her smile.

"Then let's go Snuggle!" Lilith pulled Dušan towards her house, making Toothless tilt his head a bit when he saw them. It didn't take long before Lilith fell asleep snuggling into the warmth of her friend who was a blushing mess.

"What am I saying? Of course he will!" Astrid spoke, not seeing when the children walked away.

"Mhm!" Hiccup nod his head, agreeing with her.

"Well, I'm going spread some more holiday cheer! You're amazing!" With that she ran off and out of the smithy. When Hiccup saw she was gone he spit out the Yaknog disgusted and gagging at the teste before he looked back at his invention. He sighed before he grabbed it and went towards his house.

When he came there he saw Toothless on top of the house, carefully sniffing it like he tried to search after something before he heard Hiccup call for him and his ears shot up. "Toothless! Come on down, bud! I got something for ya!" It didn't take long before Toothless was down, looking at Hiccup excitedly.

When Toothless noticed the new tail he sniffed on it. "What do you think of that? Yeah!" Hiccup then went behind Hiccup to put it on but he playfully followed him around and made it harder for him to put it on. "Would you just settle down! Toothless! Come on, bud! Let me get that on you!"

When the Night Fury finally let him put the fin on he could't stop looking at it. "Yeah! You are going to love this. Okay." Hiccup says confidently and when it was on Toothless tried to shake it off but when it didn't let go he freaked out and jump around. "Nonono... To-Toothless! Stop! Please, wait! Toothless, please!"

Then the tail expanded and Toothless calmed down. He tried the fin, opening it and closing it until he realized that he can fly on his own with this fin. "Ah... Here you go. See? Got it?" Toothless eyes turned into slits as his eyes moved from the fin towards Hiccup's eyes. "Toothless..." Hiccup reached out for him but he moved away.

Before he knew it Toothless shots up through the sky and away from Berk to who knows where. Hiccup looks up at the sky where the Night Fury disappeared at feeling slightly hurt.

* * *

The three days after Toothless flew away walked past slowly and Lilith tried to make Hiccup laugh put seemed to fail. Right now he saw staring up at the celling like waiting for the banging to be heard like every other days. Lilith looked over at her brother who sighs and turns around but when he hears a banging and sat up straight in his bed.

"Toothless!" He called happily but before Lilith could stop him and say it only was their dad he was already out the door. Frowning deeply she got up from the bed and then out of the house a bit irritated.

"I knew you'd come back—"

"Big brother, you're going to—!" Before she could warn him he slipped on the ice with his metal leg. "—Urgh!"

"...fall if you run..." She sighs and rolled her eyes, wondering a bit why she even tried. When Hiccup laid on his back he saw his father hammering and repairing the roof. When Stoick heard his children he turned to their direction. "Morning, children!" he greeted with a smile. "Oh, hey, Dad..." Hiccup replied disappointed over the fact that it wasn't Toothless. "Mornin' Daddy!" she greeted with a smile like always.

"Glad you're up! I was looking for your helmet." Lilith turns to Hiccup remembering what had happened to his helmet and Hiccup tried to look innocently like he had no idea where it was.

"My- My helmet?"

"Odin needs a place to put your goodies." Stoick pointed out as he climbs down the ladder.

"Yeah, right... I—I'll get on that." He said before turning away muttering a low "Great..." underneath his breath. The father saw the sadness on his son's face and how uncomfortable Li was when she didn't know how to help her brother and stoped him from walking any further. "Hold on!" he called and walked up to them.

Hiccup turned around to look at his father. "Hold on. Alright... Come on. What's on your mind? Out with it." It sounded like an order but it wasn't one. Hiccup exhaled before he started to explain what was bothering him.

"Oh, it's been three days, Dad. I or we just thought Toothless would be back by now."

"I'm sure he is with the other dragons." He reassured but Hiccup wasn't as sure.

"Yeah? I wish I can be that sure."

Stoick sighs loudly before starting to tell them something. "Ah, listen... I know what it's like to miss someone you love this time of year. But what do we do, when they can't be here for the holiday? We celebrate them! And I imagine that is exactly what Toothless would want you two to do. Right?" Stoick asks with his hands on both of their shoulders.

"You're right." Hiccup sighs before his father hit him on the side of his arm and made him lose balance for a second while ruffling Lilith hair that's in a messy ponytail that got even messier by the rough ruffle she got.

"Good! Then go get that helmet! We've had enough disappointment around here." Stoick demanded before he went back to repair the roof and Hiccup rolled his pained shoulder before letting out a long tiring sigh while Lilith tried to fix her messy hair.

Later that day Lilith and Hiccup decided to help with some other work around Berk to get something done. Everyone was still sad and missed their beloved dragons and the sibling was in deep thoughts as they carried oars and didn't notice Fishlegs coming from around the corner of a house and dumped into him.

When Fishlegs saw who he dumped into he froze and held his breath as Hiccup and Li saw the large basket with fish he was holding and smiled at him. "Oh, Fishlegs, you hungry? There's enough fish there to feed a dragon!" He joked and the boy in front of them let out a false laugh to pretend he thought it was funny.

"Hahaha... Oh, a dragon? That's..." Right in his mid-sentence Fishlegs turned around and ran away, still holding the basket. Hiccup and Lilith looked at each other, thinking the same thing before following Fishlegs to a barn.

Fishlegs' able to open the barn door without his hands and is able to close it behind him but what he didn't know was that the siblings watched not far away.

Fishlegs soon open the barn door and looks if the cost is clear before swiftly getting out and closed the door behind him and sneaked off. When Hiccup saw that Fishlegs was walking away he quickly got to the front, placed his ores next to the door and glanced at the secretive boy before he sneaked towards the barn doors and open it only to see a familiar Gronckle on the other side.

Meatlug saw her chance to flee and broke the chain and crashed into Hiccup who grabbed into him. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! MEATLUG?!" Hiccup yelled surprised to see the dragon. Meatlug looked at him before looking at where she was flying. Meatlug flew close to the ground and almost flew into Astrid who dodged before she saw who was on the dragon.

"Hiccup? Where are you going?!" She yelled but Hiccup had no idea where he was going. "I HAVE NO IDEAAA!" He yelled back before he disappeared.

"Big brother!" Lilith yelled after him. "Meatlug? What about presents?! Hey!" Fishlegs yelled out while Astrid turned around to glare at him.

Later the same day all the teens were gathered at the barn where Meatlug was.

"I can't believe him." Fishlegs complained before Astrid turned around and scolded him. "YOU can't believe HIM?! YOU KIDNAPPED YOUR DRAGON!" She furiously yelled at him while Dušan pulled the puppy-like girl away from them.

"Well, that makes it sound so mean." Fishlegs mumbled while the twins saw something in the hay nest and walked over to it.

Meanwhile Dušan pulled her all the was to another barn a bit further away and open it and what was inside made her mouth fall. "Karma!" Li shouted at the red Deadly Nadder laying on the floor in front of him but quickly stood up when his name was called. His eyes were in slits as he walked closer to the girl and made her try to walk away but the barn door was closed.

"W-wha?" She yelped when she felt heat on her back that pushed her towards the closed door like he was sniffing her. "That's enough. I want you to take her where the Gronckle is flying at." The Deadly Nadder answered with a gurgling roar and the heat disappeared from her back.

Meanwhile Tuffnut and Ruffnut brushed away the hay that covered the weird round things in the middle of it. "Hey, guys?" Tuffnut called out chocked at what he discovered. The other two didn't listen though.

"He flew away the second he was unleashed!"

"I'm 72% sure he wanted to stay—" He was cut off by Tuffnut who irritated shouted out. "GUYS!" That caught their attention.

"Whoa... Meatlug barfed up a pile of rocks." Fishlegs half-laughed when the saw the stone-like eggs in the hay of the nest. "You're such an idiot! Those aren't rocks, your dragon laid eggs!" Ruffnut explained while rolling her eyes at his stupidness.

Astrid picked up an egg and studied it before she got another great idea. "Hey, wait! I bet that's why the dragons left: To lay their eggs!" She explained with a smile but made Fishlegs confused. "But, boy dragons don't lay eggs."

"Yeah, your boy dragon is a girl dragon." Ruffnut explained and put her hands over her hip.

"Okay, that actually explains a few things." Fishlegs explained surprised over what Ruffnut told him.

Meanwhile Lilith was mounted on the red untamed dragon and was slightly shaking when she sat up there, knowing she won't be able to control him. "I don't think he likes me..." She muttered but got a chuckle from the boy below. "If he didn't like you, he had already showed it. Karma don't let exactly anyone up on his back." That just made her pale before she took a good grip on the horns.

'_I'm going to die today! that's for sure!_' She thought and had her eyes closed.

Back to the group Astrid had a new plan on how to make the people smile again. "Hey! Everyone's missing their Dragons, right?" Astrid asks before hurrying to a nearby box.

"Oh, here it comes." Snotloud groans, knowing there was another plan coming up.

"I've got an idea!" Astrid exclaimed before she grabbed the red ribbon hanging outside the box and ties it around the egg she was examining before. "It'll be another new Snoggletog tradition!" She says when she sowed them the egg but all of a suden there were a boom and a familiar screaming.

When they looked outside they saw Lilith fly away on a familiar untamed and uncontrollable red Deadly Nadder that only likes to cause trouble to everyone and that made their mouth fall to the ground. Soon Dušan walked past the ban whistling with his hands in his pockets and a plank expression on his face. "He came back to get her." He mumbled lowly before disappearing.

"Alright... let's get started!" Astrid exclaimed before they all beside the boy sneaked past the houses. "Oh, this is gonna be so good!" Astrid whispered before they sneaked into the houses to put the eggs in the helmes.

* * *

Hiccup was flying through the Helheim's Gate, now on top of Meatlug concentrating on where she was flying while the boy on top of her tried to see through the fog in front of him. He saw the sharp and pointy stones on the side that made him nervous at where they were actually flying.

They were close to fly into a stonewall but Meatlug avoided it. "Whoa! Meatlug, where are you taking me?" He asks and hope he gets any clue at where he was flying.

They almost flew into a dragon figurehead ship that made him scream but right then the Gronckle flew upwards and above the sky. They flew for a while before he saw an island with rainbow-like water around the edge and hundreds of dragons flying towards the island and away from it.

Meatlug flew down to the water and slowed down a bit before she landed and could't stand still. When Hiccup was on the ground Meatlug started to walk away to a place where she saw fit for her while Hiccup looked around him in awe.

He saw small dragons with the older ones taking care of each other. He soon realize what was going on and the reason _why _all the dragons had such panic to fly away.

"You guys come here to have babies!" He saw a mother nadder feeding her children. "Whoa..." He awed before he saw Meatlug nudging her eggs into a spring carefully. Curious about what she did he glides down to the dragon and almost tripped when some baby dragons ran past him and made him yelp but luckily nothing bad happened.

Meatlug nudged the eggs into the hot spring and they sinks to the bottom before exploding and small baby dragons swims up to the surface and crawled out of it. Hiccup awed of the sight when the three babies walked towards their mother before he saw an egg next to the spring.

"Hey, look over here, you missed one." He walked up to the egg as it started to crack. Meatlug saw it and her eyes widen before she hurried away and at the same time the egg exploded and sent Hiccup far away with a surprising shout and the sound of glass hitting the ground was heard when the eggshells touched the ground.

Hiccup lifted his head to see the small baby landing on the ground unharmed and all the dragons that took cover slowly came back to see what happened.

The small Gronckle yawned tiredly from the explosion and for being awake.

"Man, it's a good thing those don't hatch on Berk!" Hiccup thought out-loud to himself gratefully.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Berk when all the teens put the rest of the eggs into the helmets, without knowing what harm they can cause. Astrid put the last one into one of the boots, not knowing it was about to hatch before returning to the rest of the teens gathered together in the middle of the village.

"Wasn't this a great idea?" Astrid asked with a smile that her plan would be the best one so far. "Uh-huh! Everyone's gonna be so surprised!" Fishlegs agreed excitedly before there were an explosion from the house Astrid came out from recently and something hit the blond-headed boy in the head, causing him to yelp and fall back to the ground.

"SURPRISE!" Snotlout exclaimed with his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned over Fishlegs fallen for for a split second before the thing that hit Fishlegs fell back down from the sky and landed on top of the boy's stomach.

The twins and Snotlout cooed at the baby Gronckle yawning while sitting on the fur jacket Fishlegs always wore. Astrid stared at the baby with wide eyes when she realized something.

"The eggs... Explode?" She thought out-loud in confusion before more houses blows up all around them and baby dragons was sent flying into the air. "THE EGGS EXPLODE!" She screamed when she saw what happened.

Suddenly a man runs away screaming from his house while his helmet was on fire. "I'm sorry!" Astrid apologized when he fan past. "Sorry!" She said again to other people that ran past her while screaming of terror.

The small dragons that landed on the ground watched when their siblings flew up in the air and lit the tree on fire when they crashed into it.

"Awesome!" Ruffnut awed when he saw everything explode around him. "Wow!" Tuffnut awed.

"This is your best idea yet!" Snotlout smiled teasingly towards Astrid while a small dragon flew straight towards Dušan who was leaning against the wall of his house, arms crossed lazily over his chest with eyes closed but with just a small movement with his head the small dragon missed him and was sent into another house next to his.

Soon Stoick comes and looks confused and surprised at the burning tree in front of him that took quite a while to both set up and decorate. More people in the village gathered around the burning tree and watched in horror when they could't do anything to save it.

Stoick then turns around to look at the teens standing behind him. "What in Thor's name is going on?!" He exclaimed and demanded an answer immediately. "The eggs explode." Astrid answer truth-fully before a final explosion was seen over Astrid's shoulder that causes her to smile nervously at the chief.

* * *

Meanwhile Lilith was having trouble holding into Karma who was about to fly her into Helheim's Gate. "W-Wait! I'm slipping!" She panicked before she leaned to much to the side and fell. Karma immediately looked down gliding on the air as he watched Li close to fall into the ocean screaming in fear.

You could almost hear the dragon loudly sigh before he made a quick turn to the side and dives down towards the girl.

He spreads his claws out when he caught her by her forearms at just some seconds from touching the surface of the cold water underneath them. The red Nadder flapped at the same position as he held the girl above the water. "That was way too close for my liking..." She whispered, sounding exhausted before she looked up.

"Thanks Karma... and sorry..." Karma looked down at her and it made her a bit nervous before he threw her up and made her land on his back once _again _and this time gave her a light glare. "I know! i never been on a dragon without Hiccup to help me..." the dragon glanced at her before she felt him smirk devilishly.

"Whatever you're planing... don't do it..." She pleaded before he roared flew into the fog in a fast speed, forcing Lilith to hold into the horns as hard as she could and screamed when he purposely almost crashed into the rocks and made her regret getting on this dragon.

"Come on! stop it! I know you're teasing me but this isn't funny!" She yelled annoyed as well as she was scared. The Deadly Nadder seems to understand how she felt and instead of continuing teasing her he flew up and over the clouds. He boringly soared over the white cloud much to her delight. "Thanks..." All Lilith got back was a light roar.

He could cause trouble when he brings the rest of the dragons back home.

* * *

"Toothless!" Hiccup shouted as he walked around the dragons. "Toothless?" He shouted again with a question in his voice before he sighs. "Ah, Toothless, where are you?" As he continues to walk upwards he saw his dragon friends laying together with small babies running around around playing.

The hatchlings was the first one to notice the boy and gave off small roars that made Hookfang quickly lift his head to look at the intruder but relaxed when he saw who it was.

"Hookfang!" Hiccup shouted as he ran down and wrapped his arms around the Monstrous Nightmare's snout and he happily nuzzles closer to him. He soon saw Astrids dragon and gasped. "Stormfly!"

He hurried over to the blue Deadly Nadder and didn't know if he should hug her or not. "Oh, you have no idea how happy I am to see you guys!" Hiccup gladly told the dragons as he gently hugged the female who nuzzle into him before he saw the small dragons on the ground.

"And you have... babies?" Hiccup crouched down in front of the three babies as Stormfly stood up. "Oh, look at you guys! All happy, together." He laughed as the purple one came up to him and he scratched it's chin but the one right pushed the other one away in jealousy of getting attention.

"Who knew you are leaving to celebrate your own sort of... holiday." He quickly looked down, thinking about how he just left the others at home. He should've known even dragons celebrate their own holidays. "I should get back to my holiday." Hiccup says as he stands up but then he hear his name being called.

"Big brother!" Soon as he hear that call he turns around and saw a red dot getting larger and larger before he saw that the red dot was Karma diving down to them. He made an excellent landing but he was till forced to run forward a bit to not fall by the force. Finally the dragon stoped in front of Hiccup and glared down at him.

"H-Hi, Karma, what are you doing here?" Hiccup asked nervously before someone fell off and landed on their back with a groan. Karma let out a chirping roar like he laughed before he walked away.

"Lilith?... what are _you _doing here?"

"I got worried and before i knew it i was riding on that sadistic dragon who didn't give a damn if i fell..." She answered and got up with the help of Hookfang.

"As rider as dragon i suppose." Hiccup muttered as he thought about the similarities of the two and still impressed that she ride that dragon.

"Anyway. Can we get home? It's almost night and i don't want to miss our holiday. Daddy will get worried as well." Hiccup agreed and helped Li dust off the dirt from her dress. "I guess you're right.." Hookfang huffed and caught his attention. "So what do you say there, Hookfang? Think, you could give me a ride back home?" Hookfang bend down and let Hiccup climb on and Li looked at Hiccup worriedly.

"I am not going to sit on that dragon ever again." She felt warm air being blown at her from behind and a light growl. "Okay... I'm getting on." She turned around and saw him laying down. Sighing she walked to his side and tried to get up. She heard Karma laughing again and glared at him.

"Just help me up or i'm riding with Hiccup." They glared at each other before Karma gave her a push that threw her up on his back and stood up. The brother snickered before the two dragons left the ground and soared in the air, catching the other dragons attention.

"We'll see you all back on Berk when you're good and ready, okay, gang?" Stormfly roars as she flys up with the other dragons to follow them home. "Oh... Nono nonono... I think I just started the return migration." Hiccup looked up at Lilith who had her arms wrapped around Karma's neck, not having time getting comfortable and grabbing the horns before he flew up with an apologizing expression.

"Seems like it..." She muttered into the scales before she saw the small dragons eager to follow them. A mother Nadder called after her small ones and they obeyed and stared to flap their wings as they ran towards the edge. "Well, if you insist!"

Some of the hatchlings jumped off the cliff but wasn't strong enough to fly through the wind and was sent back to the cliff. "Come on! Come on!" Hiccup had pleaded before the small ones landed on the island again. "Ah, boy, this is never gonna work." The older brother groaned before Li remembered something she saw on the way here.

"Hold on Big brother! I've got an idea! Follow us!" She was able to get into position on top of the Nadder and petted his side, signaling him to fly and he knew exactly where to go.

* * *

The small new hatched Groncke babies was now asleep together after being fired into the air. Everyone walked back and forth while trying to save as much as they could after the overrun of babies.

"Ah, Gobber, this is a disaster." Stoick mumbled as he walked past the destroyed area. "Ah, it's not so bad." Gobber positively said as Astrid was punished by repairing the houses that exploded.

"Oh, not that bad? The village is destroyed. The dragons have gone and left us. Let's face it – this holiday is a complete- What are these people looking at?" Stoick asked annoyed at all the people gathered together to just stare up at the sky before he looked up at the sky as well and saw something looking like shimmering creatures coming towards them high in the sky.

"What is that?" Stoick asked edgily before they saw a dragon figurehead ship with rope tied around it and was being carried by the dragons.

"It's Hiccup and Lilith!" Stoick shouted with happiness when he understood that only a person could tie a ship and the fact that it only were those two who was gone.

Everyone was cheering and Astrid spoke up smiling brightly. "And our dragons!"

The village continue to cheer as the ship landed on the ground and slides past some sheep and closer to the villagers who stoped cheering as the ship got closer and closer to them but soon stoped and the dragons let to of the ropes. The ship tilted to the side and the people got slightly closer, curious about what can be inside. They soon saw baby dragons looking down at them and the villagers cooed at the sight.

The adults land and both Hiccup and Li got off _safely_._ "_Yeah! Whoo-hoo!" Snotlout cheered as he ran over to Hookfang.

Meatlug flew around, looking after her children and happily flew down to them when she found them and vomited up some fishes that the children ate but was soon tackled into a hug by Fishlegs. "MEATLUG!"

"Stormfly! You're back! Oh! And there are babies!" Astrid cooed when she happily hugged her dragon and crouched down to the hatchlings.

"Hahaha! Well done, children!" The two of them was soon crushed into a hug that made them lose their breath. "Thanks, Dad!" Hiccup was the only one who got more strength to speak.

"Everyone! Grab your dragons! To the Great Hall! We finally have something to celebrate!" Stock told them and they all walked into the Great Hall to celebrate.

Hiccup and Li walked around together and watched everyone be with their dragons. Lilith searched after Dušan and maybe even Karma but could't see them. "This is the best holiday ever! Howsa baby!" Hiccup and Li heard Fishlegs cheer as he snuggled into the small dragons.

Snotlout gasped but then laughed when a baby Monstrous Nightmare blew fire.

The siblings smiled at all the people who was with their dragons and they were happy to be with them. Two couples were with their happy Gronckle, two children were playing with a baby Hideous Zippleback who was trying to get to their drinks. A girl was carrying a Terrible Terror who looked annoyed.

Tears started to form in Hiccup's eyes as he thought about Toothless and Li grabbed into Hiccup's hand, also feeling a bit sad.

Astrid saw them and walked up to them carefully. "Hiccup, I know this must be really hard for both of you, seeing everyone with their dragons. But you guys really did a wonderful thing. Thank you." Astrid then kissed Hiccup and brought him into a hug while Lilith was still looking after Dušan. The brother hugged back and smiled sadly.

"Astrid, where did Toothless go?" He asked.

"I don't know." Astrid replied before she saw Toothless creeping into the Great Hall, looking around for the two siblings before he saw them and looked towards Astrid who smiled and got an idea.

She pulled away to look into his eyes. "Wow, man, I wouldn't wanna be you right now! I mean you brought back everyone's dragon except yours!" Li slowly looked up at Astrid with a blank face, wondering why she would say something like that.

"Yeah, you know, this is not helping, at all." When Astrid saw Toothless close enough she turned him around and that movement made Li turn around as well and had tears in her eyes when she saw who it was running excitedly towards them.

"TOOTHLESS!" Lilith exclaimed and ran towards the Night Fury with tears threatening to fall. "Hey, bud!" Hiccup exclaimed as well and ran towards the black dragon and hugged him, right after Lilith did.

"Stoick!" Gobber who saw what happened gestured Stoick towards them.

Hiccup soon pulled away and started to scold the dragon. "Bad dragon! Very bad dragon! You scared me to death. Don't ever stay away that long again, and what is in your mouth?" Before he knew it, Toothless put his mouth over Hiccup's head to put on the _now _spit covered helmet that made Snotlout, Fishlegs, Astrid, Ruffnut and Tuffnut to groan in disgust.

Hiccup groans as he was covered in the spit and tried to dry it off. "Yeah, you found my helmet." Hiccup praised before he realized what just happened. "You found his helmet! That's where you've been?" Lilith asked before Toothless walked up to her and slightly circle around her body and she felt something slide into her hair.

She touched the thing that he put in her hair and realized it was her hairpin. "And.. you found my hairpin..." The tears in her eyes was now falling of happiness before she threw herself to hug the Night Fury. "Buddy, thank you! You are amazing!" Hiccup told him and hugged him again and this time the dragon hugged back.

Everyone cheered happily for the siblings before someone taped her on her shoulder and made her turn around and when she did she tried to not laugh.

Behind her was Dušan with Karma covered in ropes and a rosette on. The dragon didn't look pleased. "What are you doing?" She laughed before he gestured her towards him. "Share? you want us to share him until i found the right one?" Dušan smiled and nod before he gestured her to take the ropes away which she did.

"Happy Snoggletog!" Astrid shouted as they started to celebrate. Lilith even decided to sing as she danced with her _friend _and his dragon. They all were happy. Especially Dušan who twirled the happy girl around.

* * *

The siblings woke up by a familiar banging on the roof and quickly got ready. They walked out the door and watched how the white snow had covered the whole place and that it was really quiet.

They heard Toothless roaring and Hiccup immediately called. "I'm coming, Toothless! Alright, bud, come on down. I was just-" They walked around the corner and saw Toothless sitting there with his old flight gear in front of him

"Toothless, what'd you pull this out for? You don't need this anymore. Come on, let's get going." Hiccup slightly shoved the old flight gear away and went to get on while Lilith stood still and looked at the old flight gear.

Toothless moved away from Hiccup and stood next to the sister who was still looking at the saddle and tailfin.

"Would you quit fooling around? You have your new tail now." The Night Fury moved away again. "Toothless?" Hiccup asked. Toothless looked at the old flight gear before he lift his tail to look at it. He looked back at Hiccup before he slammed the tail down on the ground multiple times.

Lilith yelped at what she saw while Hiccup tried to stop him. "Toothless! Stop! What are you doing?" The Night Fury broke the tailfin and threw it away before he pulled the old gear up again and looked up at them with pleading eyes and the two realized that he wants to need Hiccup to help him fly.

Lilith smiled before she picked up the saddle and Toothless gestured his head towards it.

**'**_Winter in Berk lasts most of the year. It hangs on with both hands and won't let go. And the only real comforts against the cold are those you keep close to your heart.' _

Hiccup and Lilith was mounted on Toothless as they soared in the clouds.

"Okay, guys, you ready?" Hiccup asked before he unhook himself from Toothless saddle and makes a summersault backwards and falls. Lilith jumped after and freefall with them.

Toothless taps both of the children and made then spin around the air. Li giggled while Hiccup enjoyed it.

'_Turns out, that was the best Snoggletog ever. That year, I gave my best friends and family a pretty great gift._'

Toothless turned around to let the brother hock himself up on him and grabbed Lilith before they both howled in happiness. "Whoo-hoo!" Toothless opens his wings as he flew between some snow covered trees and made the snow on them fall off by the speed.

_'But it seems like he gave us a better one!_'

* * *

**Hey everyone! i'm done and it's Christmas in two days here with me! hope ya like this!**


End file.
